Chatter
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Mikasa signs Eren up for an Online dating app, where Eren first talks to Levi and eventually meets him in person. Things get a little crazy from there.


**Chatter**

**.**

Eren-

"What?! Why would you do such a thing? I don't want-"

"Just shut the hell up. Unless you're gonna thank me."

Eren glared at his best friend, Mikasa, who was trying to play matchmaker and had made him an account on a dating sight. Even if it was hard for him to find a decent guy, finding one online just couldn't be the way.

_Could it?_

They got into a heated argument over it, because Eren didn't like her butting into his love life. No matter how nonexistent it had become. She was out of line. Way out of line. He couldn't have been happier when she left.

And when she did leave, he glared at the app on his phone for a good fifteen minutes but found that he couldn't delete it.

_No harm in checking it out. Right?_

Brows furrowed in curiosity, Eren logged in and checked out some of the different chat rooms.

Single.

Teen.

Gay.

Lesbian.

Bi.

All the rooms he looked over seemed average enough. He was torn between gay and single for a moment before he chose to enter Gay and see what it was all about. For a few minutes he scrolled through the messages already in the chat but it wasn't long before he was red faced and on the brink of a nose bleed.

So many sex related jokes and absolute perverts it was a sin just watching. Eren watched the messages pile in, holding his flaming cheeks until suddenly, his name was mentioned.

**Hex**: New member? Hello Eren!

Eren's eyes widened and his heart rate spiked. He was mentioned. They knew he was here. What was he going to do now?!

**Hex**: Don't be shy now~ hehehe

**Kirt**: Don't be annoying, Hex. You'll scare him away and he might be cute.

**QT**: Not as cute as me but I love new members! Ereeeen hey sweety tell us about yourself.

Swallowing hard, Eren hardened his nerves and typed a response.

**Eren**: Hi.

**Hex**: He speaks!

**Hex**: Hi Eren!

**QT**: Such a small greeting but soooo cute. Maybe he is almost as cute as me.

**Kirt**: He's definitely a bottom so log out bitches and lemme at em.

Eren's mouth fell open and even more blood rushed to his face. How could someone depict he was a bottom just from him saying one word? No… the guy had to be just guessing.

**QT**: Now you've done it. Stop trying to act tough. Eren ignore Kirt, he's a little hard to deal with.

**Hex**: Yeah but he does kind of have a way with words… ^^

**Kirt**: You just like it when I talk dirty.

**Hex**: Maybe

**Kirt**: I'll take care of you later. For now, Eren… how old are you?

**Eren**: 22.

**Eren**: How about you guys?

**QT**: Oooo we're the same age!

**Kirt**: I'm 30 but my dick is 18

**Hex**: I'm 26 and Kirty please don't mention that beautiful piece of anatomy right now. So distracting.

This was strange but Eren couldn't say he was completely uncomfortable talking to the guys. Even if he didn't know them. Still, he wasn't about to be revealing any particular personal information about himself… besides his age.

_~Admin Levi has entered the chat room~_

**QT**: Leeeeviiiii kyaaaa omg omg omg.

**Kirt**: Well there goes my fun

**Hex**: Oh the almighty has graced us with his presence. If only he would grace me with his cock I could die happily.

**Kirt**: Really? -.-

**Admin Levi:** Why are you three always here?

**QT**: waiting on you, sexy 3

**Admin Levi:** I'm busy. Dropped in to welcome the new member. Hello Eren.

**Eren**: um hi, Levi. Nice to meet you…

**Kirt**: why is it nice to meet him? ;.;

**Admin Levi: **Because I know how to act. Anyway, I don't have much time so Eren, DM me so I can make sure you're safe for this site.

**Kirt**: Always stealing my babies.

_~Admin Levi has left the chat room~_

**Eren**: Bye guys!

Eren exited the chat room with a deep sigh, unable to believe he was really even bothering with this app at all. It was ridiculous. But he was quick to find the admin's profile and send him a message.

He could have never known that this day was going to change his life forever.

Private Chat- Eren/Levi

**Eren**: Hi.

**Levi**: Hello Eren. Have you enjoyed the app so far?

**Eren**: My friend signed me up for this… I was curious but it doesn't seem too bad I guess.

**Levi**: A dear friend of mine created this app and dragged me in. They've become ill in recent months so I keep an eye on things. We have to keep suspicious characters out so I'll need to know more about you.

**Eren**: I… can't say I'm really comfortable with that.

**Levi**: Then I'll go first. Name's Levi. I'm a twenty four year old law student. It's just me and my cat. Here's a picture of us:

_O he's hot!_

Eren stared at the photo of Levi and his cat for a long moment, unable to believe he was so attractive. And he had to be gay. And Eren was taking to him!

**Eren**: Okay. I'm Eren, 22. Aiming to get a business degree and I work at a coffee shop. It's… just me. Here's a pic:

"Oh my god why did I send that picture!" Eren roared, pulling his hair in panic. "I'm such an idiot!"

**Levi**: Cute.

"He said… he said I'm cute?!"

Eren was about to die. He couldn't even believe this was happening to him.

After that, Eren started using the app day after day, mostly in hoping to talk to Levi. He felt lucky, managing to talk to him at least a little each day. Even if he'd only saw one picture and he had never met Levi or even heard his voice, he definitely had a crush on him.

Mikasa tried prying but Eren refuses to tell her anything—even that he was actually using the app. He much preferred to message Levi in private but sometimes he did log in to the chat room and socialize. Eventually he saw pictures of all the guys and in the strangest of ways, they'd all become friends. Or at least that's how Eren felt.

Most of the time he was busy with work or school, but whenever he could be, he was on his phone. Because he really liked talking to Levi. Maybe because he was attracted to him. But whatever reason, he wanted to talk to Levi—as much as possible.

Finals were coming up and he was going without sleep to study after his work shifts. It was the only way he could get any studying done and he'd had to keep off the chat app for two days. But then he was going through Levi withdrawals. So even though it was after six in the morning on a Saturday and he had yet to get any sleep, he logged on—hoping Levi would be there.

Private Chat-Levi/Eren

**Levi**: You've been MIA for a couple days. Everything alright?

**Eren**: I'm okay. School. Work. Study. I have barely had time to eat.

**Levi**: Don't skip meals. And I hope you're sleeping properly.

Eren blushed, wondering if Levi felt concerned for him. It was nice just imagining it so he told himself that was the case. He smiled, happy to be able to talk to Levi but he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

**Eren**: I'm eating and no sleep really tired but wanted to say hey.

**Levi**: That's …. so you. What time is it for you?

**Eren**: Idk. Six something. In morning.

Eren had struggled to even type the response and had fallen asleep before Levi could ever reply.

He woke up with drool all over his pillow and rubbed his eyes sleepily before checking his phone. It was after two in the afternoon and he had to be at work at four. Groggy and thinking about quitting just so he could go back to sleep, he noticed he had unread messages from the app and quickly sat up to check them.

That's when he remembered he'd been chatting with Levi when he passed out and he groaned, hating himself for not saying goodbye. The missed messages were from Levi, after he'd fallen asleep.

**Levi**: Fucking sleep!

**Levi**: Good boy.

Eren's breath hitched at having Levi say something like that to him. He didn't know why it affected him so but he pictured that sexy face calling him a good boy and he almost died.

"Damn it, I'm hopeless!" He groaned but then calmed down and decided to send Levi a message now that he was awake. Even though Levi wasn't online.

**Eren**: hahaha sorry I passed out. I'll be getting ready for work now. Hope to talk to you later!

With a sigh, Eren closed the app and went to take a shower. He was dreading his shift at the coffee shop but hopeful that when he got off he would be able to chat with Levi.

Rushing as usual, he didn't have time to eat much, only having some plain toast which he ate on his way to work. He'd just have to make sure to eat a big dinner after work. It was only four hours. He would survive.

The coffee shop wasn't the busiest of places but there were times when it was a bit steady. Since he worked the late shift, it was never really busy for Eren but he was great with his customers so he always managed to make decent tips.

Today was slower than usual and by six he'd only had a handful of customers. He was busy leaning over one of the tables to stock the napkins when the bell on the door chimed and the cashier greeted the customer who entered.

Straightening up to greet them himself, Eren smiled brightly at the guy who was walking his way and his heart suddenly stopped. Those eyes were unmistakable. Eren has stared at that picture too many times not to recognize that face.

It was Levi.

His face was impassive as he took a seat at the table where Eren was standing, completely in shock and gaping at Levi as if he couldn't possibly exist.

"I'd like a coffee, strong. And something sweet. Anything you recommend?" Levi spoke, his deep voice sending a thrill throughout Eren's body. As if the sight of him in the flesh alone wasn't enough to have him going crazy.

"A-ah yes sir we-" Eren began but lost his words at the way Levi's eyes suddenly traveled over him slowly.

Heart pounding too fast. Stomach filled with butterflies. Blooding rushing to his cheeks. Eren wasn't sure if this was even real life anymore.

"You were saying?" Levi pressed once his eyes returned to meet Eren's. He smirked and Eren's heart skipped one of its hard beats.

_Shit. I'm gonna die. This is the end for me. _

"Sir?" Eren blinked, unable to function properly.

"Your recommendation?"

_Well me, obviously. _"Umm we do have fresh baked apple pie as today's special." Eren said and swallowed hard at how his voice trembled in his nervousness.

"Very well." Levi hummed and Eren scurried away, heart having never worked so hard in his life.

This wasn't happening. This was totally happening. And he'd made a complete fool of himself.

Telling himself to get it together, Eren sliced Levi a piece of pie and poured him a cup of the stronger brewed coffee and took a deep breath before taking it to his table.

He cleared his throat just before he set the plate and cup before Levi, managing not to cause any disasters. "W-would you like cream or sugar?"

"No, thank you." Levi said, raising the cup to his lips for a taste. "It's perfect."

"A-a-anything else then?" Eren stammered and knew his face was blood red as Levi looked up at him.

"Yes, sit." He said, deep voice filled with authority. So calm and yet commanding.

It was against policy to sit at a customers table but Eren took a seat without thinking twice about it, finding it impossible to even consider turning him down and even more difficult to meet his gaze directly. He was too embarrassed. He wasn't prepared for this. Not even a little.

"You look like shit." Levi commented though in a soft tone, sighing lightly.

Eren frowned and looked out the glass window beside him before looking down at nothing.

_Great, I meet Levi who looks like a damn model and here I am, looking like shit. _

"I—s-sorry." He murmured, crestfallen. Twiddling his thumbs on his lap to keep himself from running away, Eren wondered why he had to have the most god awful luck in the world.

"Proper sleep and a healthy diet are necessities, Eren." Levi told him and Eren's eyes widened.

_He said my name. Said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. _

Finally, Eren chanced a glance at Levi whose smirk was hidden behind his coffee cup. "I know." Eren grumbled, blushing in embarrassment at having just met his crush and being chided by him.

"I was worried about you." Levi admitted and Eren's hands gripped onto his apron.

"Y-you were?" He asked in surprise and couldn't help but smile when Levi nodded in response. "Well thank you… but I'm fine, really."

Levi took another sip of his coffee before sliding the plate with the slice of pie over to Eren. "Eat this."

He couldn't possibly. "No, sir. Please believe me-"

"Eat it." Levi cut him off, with a tone that wasn't about to listen to argument.

Gaze dropping to the apple pie on the plate, Eren picked up the fork with a trembling hand and made quick work of eating it. He had been hungry but he was probably going to get fired for this. And crazily enough, he didn't give a damn.

"Good boy." Levi hummed and Eren's whole face turned beet red.

Those two words would undoubtedly be the end of him. Or possibly Levi himself in general. He never could come up with a response to that and another customer walked in, giving him a distraction that he wasn't sure he wanted.

"Please excuse me, sir." Eren said, quickly scrambling out of his seat and taking the empty plate with him.

Thankful it was just Armin who entered, Eren breathed a sigh of relief as he set the plate in the buscart before attempting to greet his friend.

"Eren!" Armin beamed at him before pulling him into a hug. "Sorry I didn't come see you yesterday."

Eren smiled at his friend and hugged him back. "Don't be silly. Yesterday was a little crazy for me anyway."

Armin took his usual seat at the bar and Eren went behind the counter to fix his coffee as he usually took it.

"Thank you." Armin smiled softly at him and Eren smiled back just as more customers walked in.

"Hello!" Eren turned to greet them and was quick about getting them seated and taking their drink orders.

One coffee and one iced tea. Once he had them prepared and was on his way back to their table, Armin stopped him.

"Hey about tonight, are we still on?"

Eren smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

"Good. I'll just plan to stay the night."

"Okay." Eren nodded, happy to spend time with his friend. "I'll take your order as soon as I get this table."

Eren turned to go to the new table but caught sight of Levi watching him with a frown on his face. Having no time to figure out what the look was about, Eren hurried to deliver the drinks and take the order of the two customers and turned it into the cook before returning to Armin.

"I don't think I'll order anything today." Armin said and Eren nodded in understanding.

"Not hungry?" He asked as he grabbed the strong brewed coffee to see if Levi needed a refill.

"Not really. Had a big lunch."

Eren said nothing else as he walked back to Levi, finally having calmed down. "More coffee?" He offered with a soft smile, blue-green eyes meeting Levi's grey-blue ones.

"No, thank you." Levi said quietly before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Oh, no. Don't. Please. I'll take care of it today." Eren told him while trying to hide his disappointment at the thought of Levi leaving so soon.

"Very well, but I at least have to tip you."

Levi's hand moved towards him and Eren sucked in a sharp breath when Levi slipped the tip into his apron, purposely using the center pocket and causing his hand to graze across his member.

"Ah!" Eren's face flamed once more.

How could this even happen. He was going to die.

Levi stood up, looking so serious Eren couldn't believe his next words. "I want you."

"W-w-w-What?!" Eren shrieked and Levi looked him over slowly before saying anything more.

"Tonight. I'll pick you up here. You get off at eight, right?"

How did he know that and just what the hell did he mean by "I want you". Eren was certain he'd already died. He was now in heaven. There was no other explanation.

"Wait! Tonight?!" He gasped. Tonight! He wasn't ready. Fuck, he was so ready!

"Are you gonna turn me down?" Levi asked, tilting his head as he regarded him looking so stoic it was unreal.

Eren shook his head quickly. "N-no!" He nearly shouted. "Never!"

Levi smiled then, just the slightest raise in his lips. But it was still a smile. "Good boy." He said and then turned and walked out of the coffee shop without another word.

_Yeah. I'm fucking dead. _

This was the most unbelievable turn of events that Eren had ever experienced in his life. He had met and grown to like Levi online and hadn't expected to meet him in person, especially not so soon. And then Levi just goes around saying and doing things that could give people like Levi a heart attack and death and he touched his dick for crying out loud!

It was only towards the end of his shift that he checked the tip Levi had slipped into his apron that he found it to be a hundred dollar bill.

"What the hell?!" He felt faint and was thankful no customers were in the shop. It was closing time anyway.

Eren has to cancel plans with Armin, but he understood. Levi wanted him. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that Eren was going to miss the opportunity to give himself to that sexy bastard. Oh, it was going down.

But then eight o clock came and Levi wasn't there. Assuming he was just running late, Eren walked outside while the shop owner locked up and decided to pull up the messenger.

**Eren**: Levi are you still coming?

After everyone else left Eren got in his car and stayed on the messenger waiting for Levi to at least let him know something. He waited for an entire hour with no word and then drove home, feeling depressed.

Knowing he needed something to keep his mind off of Levi, he called Armin and told him his date fell through and Armin was quick to cheer him up, saying he'd be right over and bring a little something for them to drink.

It made him happy to know that he'd always have Armin on his side and even Mikasa whether she was a pain in his ass sometimes or not. He didn't need a lover. He didn't need sexy bullshitting ass Levi.

_Fuck em. _

Armin arrived not long after he did and since he started drinking without having any dinner, it wasn't long before the effects started to hit him. He was a happy drunk, super giggly. He and Armin played cards and danced and were having a great time. In a couple hours though, Eren was wasted and Armin wasn't far behind him.

"Hey wanna get in on the chat room?" Eren asked his friend. He'd already told Armin about it and since he was also gay, he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea. They could at least chat with people even if nobody was actually worth trying to date. Or fuck.

Like Levi.

Once he helped Armin with his account, he logged on to his own and saw that several people were logged on as well. That's how it usually was, but the only ones who done any talking were those same three trouble makers.

**QT**: It's my bb Ereeeeen! Hey my lovely!

**Hex**: Hmm. Wonder what he's getting into on this fine Friday night. Could be me.

**Kirt**: He's not a pitcher.

**Hex**: Maybe he'd like to try?

**Eren**: Sup mothafuckas

**Kirt**: WHOA

**QT**: …..

**Hex**: Eren? Lol

**Eren**: Ben long time missed you babies hahahahaha

**Kirt**: he's drunk af

~_Armin has entered the chat room~_

**Eren**: Sey hello to me lil friend \^^/

**Armin**: Heyyyyy~~

**QT**: Armin it's nice to meet you! Ignore Eren I think he's been drinking.

**Hex**: New friends! Heyheyhey!

**Kirt**: Another bottom. They just keep lining up for this dick.

**Eren**: Stfu Kirtamy Armin can play both roles

**Hex**: Dayyuuumm hey baby Armin and also—Eren who are you?! Lmao

**Armin**: Actually... He is really drunk guys. Haha

**QT**: Oh? Does that mean you two are together?

**Hex**: TOGETHER

**Kirt**: Ain't no way in hell

**Eren**: Armin is here we having great time hells yeah

**Kirt**: Shit

**Armin**: He's really throwing them back tonight. Haven't ever had him this drunk before. Lol. Funny.

**Eren**: So cute.

**QT**: Only I'm cute in here Eren honey and you know it!

**Hex**: I'm a little jealous that you two are together without me when I would have been perfect for you guys to play with. ;.;

**Kirt**: Or I could play with both of them. Wya?

**Eren**: All needs Armin.

**Kirt**: Does that mean y'all are gonna fuck? You need me for that.

**Eren**: Maaaayyybbbeeeeeee and not KiRtIe no thanksss

**Armin**: Well…

**Eren**: Who blowing up my dms?

**Eren**: Oh it's the bastard not important

**QT**: What bastard?

**Kirt**: Who?

**Hex**: ?

**Eren**: So anyway I gotta go thirsty more drink

~_Eren has left the chat room~_

_~Armin has left the chat room~_

_~Admin Levi has entered the chat room~_

**QT**: Leviiiiiiiiii!

**Hex**: Ahh hey sexy!

~_Admin Levi has left the chat room~_

Eren stumbled into his kitchen to fix another drink and Armin joined him. Every few seconds Eren's phone sounded off a ding, signaling a private message from the app. It was Levi, but he had no interest in even opening the messages. Right now he was numb from the alcohol, but he'd been crushed when Levi lied to him. From him ditching him… and he'd really wanted Levi too.

That was all shot to shit now.

"Let's go out!" Eren suggested excitedly and Armin rolled his eyes.

"I think you're past the point of going out, Eren."

"Not even close!" Eren scoffed. "I'll get changed."

This wasn't like him really. Eren never went out. Ever. In fact, this would be the second time in his life but he was excited. Armin was a lot more social than he was, and he knew some good places. Less than an hour later they were at a gay club that was packed and very lively.

A wide variety of people were inside. Women and men. Eren was dancing before he even made it inside and was quick to get both him and Armin a drink. While he sipped he checked his phone, ignoring all the private messages and going straight to the chat room.

**Eren**: Came to bar in the city. Never been but like it lots. Armin brought me so no worries

**Kirt**: Somebody is going to take advantage of you and it's obviously not going to be me.

**Hex**: Eren please be careful. You're so cute. Not all people are good people.

**Eren**: Sounds familiar.

~_Admin Levi has entered the chat room~_

**Admin Levi: **Eren

**Kirt**: Now is not the best time to talk to him. Trust me.

**Hex**: Oh hush. He's just having a good time~

**Kirt**: If you say so.

**Admin Levi: **Eren.

**Eren**: Gotta go dance bye

Exiting the app, Eren shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed Armin by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. They were both pretty good dancers, especially considering how loose they were from being intoxicated.

There were loads of good looking guys in the club and Eren thought it. Could be a good place to meet someone that wasn't Levi. He didn't want to be teased. Fuck somebody saying they wanted him and not meaning it. Even being drunk he could feel eyes on him. He was damned adorable and any guy would be lucky to have him.

Soon his bladder had him running off to the bathroom and while he was waiting to get in his phone rang. Grumbling in wonder, he pulled his phone out. It was rare for him to get a phone call and never at this hour. The number was one he didn't recognize but he answered anyway.

"Lo?"

"Eren."

Not immediately recognizing the voice, Eren pulled his phone from his ear to glare at it before putting it back to his ear. "Who's this?"

"Tell me where you are."

"Are you some creepy ass stalker?! No thanks!"

"I am not. Just want to come party too."

"Oh cool. We're at Levels. See you!" He hung up then and laughed.

_Wait… who the hell was that?_

Shrugging it off, Eren put his phone away and finally had his turn to piss. When he made it back to the dance floor Armin was out of sight and mind but some nice man offered him a drink and he took it happily.

"You're real cute." The older looking guy said, wrapping his arm possessively around his waist.

"You think so?" Eren giggled as the man danced him back towards the wall. "Whoa." He gasped when he was suddenly against the wall and the guy was pressing him against it.

_Well that escalated quickly. _

"H-hey," Eren frowned, the alcohol suddenly giving him a different sensation.

"I'll have fun with you tonight." The guy grinned, his hand running down Eren's chest and lower.

It was suddenly hard to breathe and Eren wasn't aware of his aroused state, cock hard as a rock, until the guys hand rubbed across it.

"W-what's this?" Eren moaned and dropped the drink in his hand, having lost the strength to hold it any longer.

"You've drank a lot, let me get you out of here." The guy said while rubbing Eren's erection through his jeans firmly.

"Hah. Ah." Eren closed his eyes, feeling hot and horny and drunk. And something else? "W-wait."

Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"Back the fuck off."

There was a commotion but Eren didn't know what was happening. Suddenly the hands on him were gone but his vision was blurred to the point of nothing and then he was hoisted over a shoulder and being carried away.

"Oh no…" He whispered to himself, not knowing what was about to happen to him.

"Goddamn brat. Can't believe this shit."

_Is that… Levi?_

Eren realized that it was in fact Levi when he was suddenly placed in the passenger seat of a car and was able to look at his face up close while Levi buckled him in.

"You-" Eren panted, quickly realizing that he was still fully erect and his whole body was on fire.

"Shit." Levi scoffed as he stepped back and slammed the door. Soon after getting behind the wheel and pulling away from the club.

Eren's hands pushed down against his election and he squeezed his thighs together, having never experienced such a strange sensation. He groaned at the slightest movement and tried to clear his mind, but all he could think about was how horny he was.

"M-my body…" Eren moaned, unable to stop himself from undoing the button and zipper of his jeans—with great difficulty.

"Eren." Levi called his name in warning but Eren couldn't help it. This ache was something he'd never experienced before.

"Fuck, it hurts." He panted and gasped when he wrapped his hand around his hard cock inside his jeans.

"Goddamnit." Levi snapped and reached over to snatch Eren's arm up, forcing him to let go of his erection.

"Ah!" Eren moaned and then whined, feeling nothing but agony.

"Stop thinking about it." Levi ordered but that just wasn't possible.

Since Levi was holding one of his arms, Eren used his free hand to take hold of his problem. He needed to touch it. But he was weak and unable to stroke himself like he needed to.

"W-What… why…" He questioned himself breathlessly.

"You're only making it worse." Levi growled.

There were tears in Eren's eyes by the time the car stopped. Before he knew it Levi had his door open and was getting him out of the car. Levi wasn't a big guy by any means. But he was strong and carried Eren with ease.

The next thing he knew he was laid down. On a couch. The strange place didn't matter to him or the fact that Levi was standing next to the couch, watching him as he tried to get his pants off. If he didn't, he felt like he was going to die.

"You're a damn mess." Levi shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"L-leave me a-alone." Eren panted, raising his hips while pushing at his jeans and boxers.

Levi leaned down and swatted his hands away, taking over and ridding him of the restraining materials quickly. "Look at what you've gotten yourself into." He sighed but Eren didn't even have the strength to raise his head for a glance.

This was it. It was all over for him.

"Levi," Eren moaned, shaking his head as his member throbbed in rebellion. He needed help, desperately.

"Relax." Levi sighed and sat on the couch next to him while wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Ahh hng!"

The sensitivity Eren felt was astounding and he was lost, completely beside himself as Levi expertly stroked his length.

Eyes closed and lips parted as he moaned at every touch, Eren surrendered himself to the pleasure, having no other choice. Knowing he wouldn't have been able to handle it on his own, he was thankful Levi was willing to help him out.

"Fuuuuck!" Eren cried as Levi stroked him faster. Perfect. Precise. Smooth. Steady. Just the right amount of pressure. Mere seconds had passed before Eren was losing his mind. "I'm… I-"

"Come, Eren."

With Levi's words intensifying the build up Eren felt, the brink he'd reached so quickly was shattered, dissamated. He reached his climax—the most mind boggling feeling he'd ever had—and screamed. Levi's strokes focused at the tip of his member where he was most sensitive while he milked him for everything he was worth and Eren was left a trembling and shuddering mess, breathless and still on another level.

"So much come." Levi hummed in an approving tone. "Are you satisfied?"

Eren could no longer hold his eyes open and he barely managed to moan out an unintelligible grumble before falling asleep.

Levi-

Staring down at a sleeping Eren, Levi sighed. He had never expected his night to end like this. But he supposed it was all his fault and there was no sense in him dreading on it. He had only met Eren just today even though he'd looked into him and knew where he worked, he only took it upon himself to check in on him in person because he was worried about the boys wellbeing.

Staying up all night and more than likely going without meals, it was enough to have anyone grow ill so naturally, Levi was concerned. Eren was cute-really cute. Levi couldn't deny that he taken an interest in him even since his first day in the chat room. That's why he actually bothered chatting with him. He liked Eren. But he never expected their first day together to end like this.

He'd only wanted to check on him—make sure he was okay. But after seeing him all friendly with that guy and overhearing that the two of them had plans that night, Levi felt a nasty tinge of jealousy and knew that he had to make sure Eren was with him instead. If he was going to make him his, he wasn't going to share.

There was an emergency with his ill friend though and he'd had to abruptly drop everything to rush them to the emergency room, and wait with them until their family could arrive. They would be fine after a few days in the hospital but he'd had to miss his chance with Eren. He wasn't even able to contact him until it was already too late.

Eren was ignoring him. He was obviously pissed and unwilling to listen to anything Levi said. And that in turn, pissed Levi off. Even if he could understand. Eren wouldn't check his messages but he was in the chat room and when Levi read the messages he was damn near ready to flip. Especially when Eren so ardently avoided him.

And then he was still with that blonde bitch and even worse, he was drunk and putting himself in unnecessary risk. It was completely idiotic. Levi had to go through hell and back just to get his phone number and at hearing how drunk Eren actually was, he knew he needed to get to him or the boy was going to get into trouble.

Levi was right. Eren had been drugged and was being mauled in the damn club by a bastard who had obviously slipped something in his drink. Though Levi had only chatted with Eren online, they had talked a lot and Eren's personality came through strong. When he met him earlier that day in the coffee shop he saw first hand just how shy he was, at least when it came to him. Because Eren obviously has a crush on him and it was damn adorable.

So for him to be in his passenger seat, hands in his pants while he panted and moaned uncontrollably. The only explanation was that of a drugs effect. Levi was pissed. Because Eren was useless and writhing in agony from his forced arousal. He couldn't take care of it himself but Levi didn't want to have anything to do with Eren in such a state. He wasn't himself. It was all so wrong. The only reason he jerked him off was so he wouldn't lay there and suffer.

Now Eren was snoring, out cold and come was everywhere. It was a shame that Levi could be turned on because of this. But he did want Eren. And the drugs aside, seeing him so beside himself with need, so flushed and undeniably desirable. So hard his cock was blood red. All those sweet sounds that left his mouth.

Levi was left with a situation of his own.

There was no time to worry about himself though. He would be fine.

Leaving the couch, Levi went to his bathroom and cleaned his hands before returning to the living room to clean Eren up. Once he finished Levi put a pair of his briefs on his guest and then carried him to his bedroom and put him to bed.

Levi slept until early morning before getting up, starting a pot of coffee and then taking a shower. Eren was still sleeping deeply as Levi went to sit at his kitchen table, sipping on a hot cup of coffee while smoking his morning cigarette. But he was only half finished with his cigarette when Eren came dragging into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked as he crossed his legs at the knee, watching Eren thoughtfully.

Eren dropped his hands to look at Levi, his face pulled into a frown. His face was pale and he averted his eyes as quickly as he'd looked at glanced at him.

"Come here, have a seat." Levi said and Eren did as he was told but didn't dare look at Levi even after he'd sat down.

Levi stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray before getting to his feet and going to fix Eren a cup of coffee with sugar and cream. He grabbed him a pastry and took it to him at the table.

"You'll feel better after getting something on your stomach." Levi said and grabbed him some aspirin as well as a cup of water. "And this, take it."

"Thanks." Eren whispered as he accepted the aspirin and water, taking the two pills quickly. He stared down at the pastry while holding his hands around the hot cup. "Um… Levi, I'm-"

"Go ahead and eat." Levi said, not wanting to hear any apologies. Not when he was feeling so guilty.

Looking forlorn, Eren picked at the pastry more than eating it for a long time but eventually he finished it just as Levi lit another cigarette. His nerves were shot. He'd never been in such a position. He didn't want for things to be ruined between them before they even began, but it seemed like a feasible outcome after the previous night.

"Um w-where are my pants?" Eren asked quietly, neck red from his embarrassment.

Levi took a sip of his coffee before replying, "The drier. I washed them and your boxers for you."

"Oh… thanks." Eren sighed, finally meeting Levi's gaze directly. "Is there anyway you can forget what happened last night?" He then asked hopefully and Levi peered at him, left brow raised.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

A look of confusion clouded Eren's features before he huffed, "Don't do that. You do know!"

"Do I?" Levi cocked a brow and took one last drag from his cigarette.

"Yes!" Eren scoffed. "Damn it." He groaned and laid his head on the table. "This crap would only happen to me."

"Calm down. You're fine. What's in the past in just that, the past. No sense in dreading on it."

Eren groaned louder in his misery. "Everything's ruined."

Levi tilted his head as he stared at Eren, feeling amused. "And what do you mean by everything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He muttered. "I'm just… not meant to find happiness."

"Now why would you think that?" Levi sighed.

Eren raised his head to look at Levi with his eyes full of hurt. "Because I really like you! And now… after last night… damn it." He groaned again and dropped his head back onto the table.

"After last night… I've decided to make you mine." Levi said as he reached over, combing his fingers through Eren's soft hair.

Eren stiffened and raised his head again slowly, blinking at Levi in surprise. "What?"

"Are you going to complain about it?" Levi asked with a look that dares him to try it.

Eren blushed. "N-no!"

"Good boy." Levi hummed and got up, leaning over the table until his face was a mere inch from Eren's. "Then go take a shower so we can start over."

"R-r-really?!" Eren squeaked as Levi ran his hand through his hair and then stroked his cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Really. I'll need to make you pay for last night before I can forget it ever happened."

Eren's eyes were wide and very alluring. He was damn cute with his face so red.

"O-okay!" He said but didn't get up until Levi stepped back and pulled his hand away. "I'll go then."

"Please, make yourself at home. What's mine is yours."

Levi's words only seemed to fluster him more and Levi grinned as Eren scurried out of the kitchen. This was the start of something new. Something interesting. And there was no way in hell Levi was ever letting that boy go. Damn brat or not, he would be his and that was a fact.

As soon as he was out of the shower, Levi was going to make a claim on him.

* * *

A/N:

So I just wrote this for my bae (kaname84) and we got a good laugh out of it. Posted it just in case some of you would enjoy it as well!


End file.
